The role of the HSTS core is to eliminate or reduce to the greatest extent possible hazards associated with the use of hazardous biological, chemical, radioactive materials and hazardous wastes and to manage staff activities to reduce the risk of exposure and injury to individuals and the negative impact on the surrounding communities'natural environment. The Core members will interact with the GNL research community on a daily basis as an integral part of the research team. Core M will not only be responsible for the registration, recordkeeping and administration of the UTMB Select Agent program, but will also provide biosafety training, individual focused laboratory safety consultation and support. This core will provide education and hands-on training to promote techniques and procedures used within the research community. It will support the biological safety challenges that are present in today's cutting edge scientific endeavor. Consistency in biological safety practices within the research community is critical to the safety, security and reproducibility of the scientific outcome. The program will ensure that all GNL laboratorians have the same general biosafety skills and training at levels 2, 3, and 4 prior to entering a biocontainment laboratory on campus, thus ensuring that safety standards are observed and good practice is pursued. The core, which is managed by and Environmental Health and Safety Senior Consultant, will incorporate the campus'wellexperienced environmental health and safety staff and the University of Texas Medial Branch standing committees to facilitate and carry out the functions of HSTS Core M.